


Two to Tango

by Saz4eva



Category: Free!
Genre: Dancing, Future Fish!AU, M/M, Tango!AU, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saz4eva/pseuds/Saz4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tango is said to be the dance of passion and longing, of sadness, joy, and everything else in between.<br/>Makoto doesn't usually see himself as a man of passion. </p><p>Not until he meets Haruka Nanase. </p><p>(In other words, Makoto and Haru meet for the first time in a tango dance, and I don't know what to put in summaries)</p><p>***Note this fic will be discontinued</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first official fic - unbeta'd but I hope you enjoy!  
> Inspired by this amazing video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P-dkRUCuTqw&index=7&list=FLsE3eq0k-84A9O_aYbofOWA
> 
> Suggestions, comments and criticism always welcome :)

The sweet, ambient music swirls around the throng of dancers who meander around the centre of the hall leisurely. Laughter and chatter murmur through the warm summer air and even though Makoto hasn’t had a turn dancing yet, he is honestly quite enjoying himself. The music is good – live ensembles are somewhat of a rarity. He takes a sip of his drink, and as he lifts the cup to his mouth his gaze falls on a distant pair of deep, blue eyes. Makoto doesn’t hesitate to stare back, because the guy’s looking through or behind him or something, not at hi- wait.

He is looking at him. A dark-haired adolescent watches intensely as Makoto gulps down his drink, his gaze never leaving Makoto’s brown eyes – which briefly drop down as Makoto sets down his glass. Haru’s heart drops slightly, but then his gaze is quickly recaptured by Makoto, whose kind eyes and gentle smile give way to the slightest of nods.

Ah. So he _does_ want to dance.

Haru rises just as Makoto also stands and their locked stare draws them closer through the edge of the dance floor. The last song has just ended and some of the other dancers retire to the small round tables peppered round the edge of the hall and there is a brief interlude of chatter. Just as the music restarts, they take up the tango embrace – Haru’s hand clasping Makoto’s palm and their other hands on each other’s upper arm. Makoto can feel his partner’s warmth pressing against his chest, their faces only inches apart. He catches Haru’s faint musk of cologne, feeling his breath lightly tickling his neck and the heat of his skin off his palms. Makoto takes the lead, slowly swaying back and forth with the music, only gently rocking back and forth at first. Unlike some other dances he’d had in the past, there was no fumbling or awkwardness with this partner – he had a surety in his movement. Resting his weight on Makoto, Haru twists and swirls around with ease and grace.

As the sultry melody from the violin gradually picks up speed, they move faster as the music becomes lighter, even playful in its tango rhythm. Tracing the floor with his foot, Haru pivots and suddenly his back is against Makoto, who is slightly taken aback – but this is a milonga after all, so of course a little improvisation doesn’t hurt. A little skip is followed by flick of the leg to the back (which Makoto copies as a little cheeky afterthought) and Haru spins back to face him. Taking bigger steps, they glide faster over the floor, Makoto taking the liberty of adding a few spins as they circle the hall. The lively beat of the music complements the two dancers as they cross over each other’s legs in the tango stride, twist and turning around each other. As the music swells, everything else seems to melt away – and it’s just the two of them, dancing together as one. Time passes in a haze for Makoto and before he knows it, the last note has been plucked from the instruments and the dance is over. The sound of brief applause sounds through the hall, which gently jolts Makoto from his reverie.

Breathing slightly heavily, Haru inclines his head towards Makoto in a nod, with a slight smile as he says “Thank you.” Makoto is slightly disappointed – it was so enjoyable, he hadn’t wanted it to end. But as per the social norm, likewise Makoto bows back a little as he thanks Haru and leads him off the dance floor. They part ways, and he catches a glimpse of Haru through the crowd and their gazes meet for a final time.

Even as Makoto is walking home, he still can’t shake the feeling of Haru’s intensity in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two meet again - with a dash of Nagisa at the beginning. 
> 
> Comments, suggestions and critique always welcome!

“If you gotta talk to him _that_ bad, just go up to him and quit trying burn a hole in the back of his head.” Nagisa whines. 

 _I don’t know if I want to talk to him yet_ is the unspoken thought in Haru’s head, but he simply says “I want to dance with him again.”  
  
“Then go do it.” Nagisa counters.   
  
“No, he’s busy right now.”

“Then just go up to him and just _ask_ him, it's not that hard.” Haru almost snorts. Of course, Nagisa-I-can-and-will-talk-to-anyone-Hazuki would say that. Haru blinks, but then doesn’t bother to give a reply. Nagisa rolls his eyes and leans back into the wall with a huff. Haru isn't particularly bothered about the whole issue because right now the bandaneon is playing a _fantastic_ solo that Haru wants to listen to (he might even ask the band about them, if he gets the chance). As the music speeds up and crescendos in a flurry of activity, the song ends in a climatic flourish. Ecstatic applause erupts for the musicians and as the chatter trickles through the hall, that’s when Makoto _finally_ spots him.

  
Ever since they’d danced last week, Makoto was desperate to find Haru again. The grace with which Haru danced with, his touch, the feel of his skin, and the intensity of his gaze – Makoto hadn’t been able to escape the thought of Haru and his dancing all week. Moments and fragments of their dance constantly replayed in his mind, insistently reminding him of Haru, whether he wanted it or not – no, he was NOT obsessed with someone he’d only met for a few minutes. He doesn’t even know the guy’s _name_.

No, not obsessed.

Not at all.

  
  
So why was his heart racing all of a sudden?

Haru catches the brown-haired adolescent’s stare and nods back, almost too quickly– eager to dance with Makoto again.  Makoto’s heart gives a jolt into his throat, and goes towards him as quickly as he can without running. Haru, in his rush to reach Makoto, barely notices Nagisa's sputter of indignation at his friend leaving him, let alone how he's been eyeing a certain bandaneon player all night.

As soon as their hands clasp together, the world melts away and again – it’s just the two of them.  
  
Just the two of them, moving together as one with the music. This time, it’s a sultry and slow guitar melody that speaks of slow summer nights, of warm air heavy with unspoken longing as the sun dips into the horizon in a haze of burnt orange and fiery red. If Makoto wasn’t leading, he would have closed his eyes – just to fully appreciate how Haru leaning against him, his warmth against his chest, the feeling of his hand upon his own and the scent that could only be his partner’s. As the music slowed down even further, growing quieter by the moment, Makoto realised they weren’t really dancing all that much anymore but instead, swaying on the spot. Pulling his focus from the distant surroundings of the hall, Makoto glances down to Haru’s face and is somewhat surprised by how the shorter boy’s own eyes are closed.  
  
_He must really be enjoying this too. I’m glad._ Makoto muses. He’s rather cute, actually, when he’s unguarded like this. The last notes of the music fades away and Makoto is kind of sad that it’s ended. Again, time has passed much too quickly for his liking and wistfully lets go.  
  
Or really, he half-heartedly _tries_ to let go, but the other boy clutches his grasp and doesn’t let him go.  
  
“Stay. Please.”

Makoto is slightly startled – he doesn’t know what to say. But he’s all for staying to dance, so he chuckles and nods in affirmation.  
  
“Sure. But I want to know your name.”  
  
“Haruka.”

“Haruka.” It rolls off Makoto’s tongue easily, almost naturally – as if it was meant to be uttered by him. “It’s a lovely name.”  
  
“What about you?”

Makoto is almost distracted by how he can now put a name to the face that has been occupying his mind for the last week, he almost forgets to answer Haruka’s question.  
  
“A-Ah, I’m Makoto.”  
  
The lull of chatter filling the hall swells, and then dies down once the music restarts. And like every time they’ve danced, time passes in a wonderful blur and Makoto is left spinning in a vivid haze that is full of Haruka, and Haruka only. It is only when the last note has sounded, the milonga officially over and as the night draws to a close that Makoto and Haruka regretfully must part ways and reluctantly, they let go of each other.  
  
“Well…” Makoto starts, somewhat awkwardly.  
  
“I’ll see you next week?” It’s a simple question, but the desire is clear.

Makoto grins back with an excited enthusiasm “Yup, definitely!” Haruka smiles back with the slightest of curves to his mouth and a glint of anticipation in his eyes.

As they part ways, Makoto wishes for the week to pass even more quickly so he can see Haruka again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuties that are pining for each other. Also features a teeny bit of Nagisa, Rei and Kisumi. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! Would love to hear from you guys! (also I never know if my fics are any good ;_;)

Wednesdays are now Haru's favourite day of the week. Especially Wednesday nights. Because he'd get to dance with a certain someone. 

The first time they danced - it was refreshing. Different, because Haru was used to leading and not so much following. 

The second time - relaxing. Almost soothing, to the touch and his soul, just to have the affirmation that the person he'd tossed and turned over, that occupied almost every inch of his mind for the past week was not a figment of his imagination, not a dream - but physically, tangibly and undoubtedly real. 

The third time - exhilarating. As Haru soaks in his bathtub (as per his daily morning ritual) his mind is filled of flashes of how the air seemed to buzz with electricity that night, the frantic energy that sparked through their touches and into their dancing. He is transported from the calm of his bathroom to the dizzying sensations he felt as their spins got faster and faster, the lifts higher and higher, the music urging them on and their excitement escalating into glorious ecstasy...

Haru sighs into the lukewarm water.

Wednesdays were reserved for Makoto, but the problem was - they only came around once a week. He longed for Makoto, Makoto's warm touch, his strong arms and his reliability and confidence that assured you he wasn't going to let you fall anytime soon. 

 ---

Makoto sneezed suddenly, startling the grey furball on the ground which shrank momentarily away from his touch. The cat (Momo? Minnie? Makoto had yet to come up with a name for it) eagerly nuzzled back into his palm, enjoying the affectionate attention. Makoto glances down at his watch which flashes it's 6:18pm - ah it's already this late?? He's going to be late to Nagisa's pizza party! And he'd still need to go home and change out of his dirty work uniform, take a shower and oh - the cat had already slinked away. 

At ten-to-seven, the doorbell rings at Nagisa's apartment and he opens the door to Makoto (now clean and no longer smudged and smelling of soot) holding up a pack of soft drinks with an apologetic smile on face.   
  
"Sorry I'm late!"

"Ah - Mako-chan! We were waiting for you to start the movie! C'mon, come in and hurry - it's about to begin!" Nagisa ushers him in quickly with a joyful exuberance. Life is never quiet when Nagisa's around. Makoto hurriedly puts his stuff on the kitchen table, grabbing the drinks as he settles down on one of the squashy couches. Rei is knelt down by the TV, putting in the DVD and Kisumi's already made himself comfortable on the floor in front of the other couch and nibbling on a slice of Hawaiian pizza. 

"So what are we watching?" Nagisa ponders.

"You should know, you were the one who picked this movie!" Rei answers.

"Ah! That's right, its called Moulin Rogue!"

"You mean Moulin  _Rouge_." shoots back Rei. "It was directed and written by Baz Luhrmann in 2001, starring Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman. The film's running time is 128 minutes and it cost 52 million US$ to produce and involved over 300 costumes in the making. It was also featured as the opening film to the Cannes Film Festival in 2001 and was als--"  
  
Makoto, Nagisa and Kisumi turn to stare at him.

"...Well, it's not like I particularly l-like it or anything!" Rei stammers with a faint blush.  
  
_He_ so _likes the film -_ the three of them silently agree. 

The flat-screen TV flashes rich reds and blacks as the movie begins and as the music envelopes his senses, Makoto allows himself to be whirled away to a world of passion, excitement and tragedy. The pizza lays forgotten as he is drawn into a whirlwind of wonder - the extravagant and lavish imagery leap out to his eyes amongst a pastiche of brilliant visuals. It's almost tiring, to be dazzled so constantly throughout the film, but there is one particular sequence that prods him to attention and to sit forward on the couch. 

"We have a dance!" The accented, rough voice announces from the screen. Makoto's ears perk up. The narrating male voice is guttural, at first harshly cutting through the slow pull of tension, and then parallels the drama as it builds and the frantic music captivates him in its passionate intensity. His heart is set racing in the dramatic anticipation of the scene. He is lifted into the soaring sensation of his soul, drinking in the fervour of the dancers.   
  
A movie has never, ever made Makoto's heart swell like this. Never before had anything ignited such a fire and created this strange longing in his heart.   
  
Not until he'd met Haru.

As the screen fades to black, there is a brief silence. Normally on these movie nights, Nagisa would be the first to immediately interrupt with ecstatic clapping or excited jabbering but tonight, there is nothing. Instead, a faint sniffling (is it Nagisa?) emerges through the quiet as the credits roll. Makoto stares wide-eyed beyond the screen, his mind elsewhere. Breaking the spell, Nagisa bursts out into full-blown sobs onto Rei's shoulder, who swallows the lump in his own throat and nudges his glasses higher up his nose.   
  
_Well, life is never quiet with Nagisa_ thinks Makoto. 

Even as they gradually tidy up Nagisa's living room, Makoto is not entirely focused on the present - his mind still full of the whirlwind of passion he'd just been immersed in. 

"Good night everyone! Come back again next week, yeah?" Nagisa calls to them as they take their separate ways on the street.   
  
As Makoto distractedly wanders home, the fiery tango dance scene constantly replays, over and over until Makoto isn't even aware he's overshot his apartment and ended up on the other side of the block. A loud bark from a nearby dog makes him jump, suddenly jolting Makoto back to the present. He walks briskly back home, taking his phone out and frantically googling the film and the name of that particular tango. Only vaguely aware that the apartment lift had arrived on his floor, he quickly strides to unlock his door, fumbling the keys a little because his attention is fixated on his phone. Dumping his stuff by the door, he flops onto the non-coordinating cushions of his couch, kicking his shoes off - all whilst entranced by the tango playing on the brightly-lit screen of his phone. 

He replays the video. Over and over and  _over_ until his mind is haze of excited, passionate dancing and all Makoto can think of as he drifts off into unconsciousness is a longing for that exquisite bliss that overwhelms him when he dances with Haru.


End file.
